starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scourge (Sith)
|skura = Ciemnoczerwony|oczy = Czerwone |era = Era Starej Republiki |mistrz = Revan (Nieformalnie) |apprentices=|przynależność = *Imperium Sithów Dartha Vitate * Bohater Tytonu *Spisek Nathema (krótko) *Podstawa Mocy Sithów Imperatora |cybernetyka = Różne cybernetyczne implanty }} {Strona w przygotowaniu. Proszę o usunięcie tego szablonu, kiedy strona zostanie skończona} Uwaga! Ten artykuł dotyczy postaci żyjącej w Erze Starej Republiki. Może szukasz innego artykułu. Lord Scourge, to Sith działający w okresie odrodzonego Imperium Sithów lorda Vitiate. Był uczniem Darth Nyriss. "Kiedy żyję wieki, widać, że wszystko jest wzorem, który wyrasta z samego siebie. Czasami nie można już zobaczyć drzewa, tylko korzenie. Jest to najmniejsza część ceny nieśmiertelności". - ''Scourge (cyctat z gry The Old Republic) Historia Wczesne życie "-''Lordzie Scourge! Jestem Sechel. Witamy na Dromund Kaas. ''-Witamy z powrotem. Nie jestem na tej planecie po raz pierwszy."'' - Sechel i Scourge (fragment książki The Old Republic: Revan) Scourge był czystej krwi Sithem. Został urodzony kilka dekad przed Wojną Domową Jedi (około 3956 roku BBY) wtedy, kiedy Revan wyruszył z Malakiem na Republikę. Urodzony i wychowany w odbudowanym przez Dartha Vitate Imperium Sithów,, które ukrywało się w Nieznanych Regionach około dwa tysiące lat po pierwszym (w 5000 rok BBY). W 3964 roku BBY został znaleziony przez Imperium i odkryto, że jest wrażliwy na moc. Zabrano go do stolicy Imperium - Dromund Kaas oraz do Akademii Sithów i szkolono na Sitha. Na Dromund Kaas był szkolony jako Akolita. Kiedy tam dotarł, wyczuł wielką potęgę Ciemnej Strony Mocy, która emanowała z cytadeli Imperatora. Podczas szkolenia zakochał się w pewnej dziewczynie. Scourge spędził osiem lat w Akademii Sithów, ucząc się jak używać mocy, torturować i przesłuchiwać. Wiele razy go chwalono - był jednym z najlepszych. Był mistrzem w przesłuchiwaniu ludzi. Myślał, że zostanie na Dromund Kaas, jednak jego mażenie się nie spełniło - został wysłany, aby powstrzymał serię buntów w 3956 roku BBY. Wykazał się odwagą i zyskał zaufanie Imperialnych Żołnierzy. W służbie u Darth Nyriss W 3954 roku BBY Scourge zostaje Lordem Sithów oraz wraca na Dromund Kaas by zapobiec zamachom na Darth Nyriss. Jej osobisty doradca - inny czystej krwi Sith Sechel wita go i zawozi do osobistej twierdzy Nyriss w mieście Kaas. Ochroniaż fortecy Murtog nie zgadza się na wpuszczenie nie znajomego. Rozwścieczony Scourge chwycił Sechela za gardło i przesłuchał. Okazało się, że to nie Nyrissgo zatrudniła, tylko Imperator. Chwilę później wyczuwa nadlatujący statek. Wyciąga miecz i wtedy atakują go najemnicy. Unikał strzałów z blastera. Przechylił się, aby nie przygniótł go pomnik Imperatora i rzucił mieczem w śmigacz. Dwójka najemników, która wyskoczyła ze śmigacza wprowadziła serię ataków. Unikając ataku kobiety wśliznął się pod mężczyzne i przeciął w pół zabijając go. Wtedy kobieta strzeliła z blastera w jego ramię. Zdenerwowany Scourge pchnął ją mocą na posąg. Wtedy ona wyjęła elektropręt. Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie z postawą bojową. Scourge chciał dowiedzieć się kto zaplanował atak, więc nie zabił od razu kobiety. Lecz wtedy Murtog i sześciu strażników zaczęli strzelać do najemniczki zabijając ją. Murtog informuje go, że zostaje wpuszczony do twierdzy Nyriss i razem z nim wchodzi do środka. Scourge idzie za nim korytażami fortecy zastanawiając się kto zaplanował atak, czy to Murtog, Sechel, czy kto inny. Ignorując ból w ramieniu wszedł do sali tronowej Nyriss. Zdziwił się kiedy zobaczył, że Nyriss ma bladą skórę i wygląda na bardzo starą. Nyriss rozmawia z nim o ataku najemników i najbardziej zadziwia go to, że zamach był zaplanowany celowo, aby sprawdzić jego siłę i spróbować się go pozbyć. Nyriss informuje go, że razem z Sechelem zostaje wysłany na planetę Halion, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o zamachach w fabrycę droidów FDUFabryka Droidów Uxiol. Następnie wyszedł z fortecy i poszedł do izby chorych gdzie droid medyczny udzielił mu pomocy w ranne ramię.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi Sechel i Scourge lądują na Halion. Scourge informuje Sechela, że najlepiej będzie jak się rozdzielą. Scourge podbiegł do płotu i przeskoczył go unikając naelektryzowanego metalu. Zauważył, że niedaleko stoi patrol droidów. Zaatakował go i zniszczył wszystkie droidy. Jednak Sechel nie był w stanie otworzyć drzwi. Rozwścieczony Scourge wyjął miecz i przeciął panel na pół. Drzwi otworzyły się, jednak włączył się tryb awaryjny i uruchomił on alarmy. Wzbudziło to podejrzenie droidów i chwilę później zaatakowały one Scourge'a. Rozciął pierwszego i drugiego, a następnie podniósł trzeciego mocą i rzucił nim w czwartego. Jednak nie mógł pokonać wielkiego droida, który miał przy sobie dwie blasterowe armaty. Scourge musiał znaleźć osłonę. Jednak zauważył, że działo droida było skierowane w bramkę obok niego. Skorzystał z sytuacji i wyjął miecz, a następnie jednym ruchem nadgarstka posłał go w stronę droida. Wirujące ostrze rozcięło mu kadłub i posłało go na ziemię. Droid jednak zdołał wstać i się obrócić. Stanął twarzą do Scourge'a i wystrzelił pocisk z małego blastera. Ponieważ blaster był uszkodzony, pocisk minął Scourge'a o kilka metrów. Szybkim kopniakiem Scourge przewrócił droida i zadał dwa ciosy, a następnie lampki na jego panelu zgasły. Wreszcie Sechel otworzył drzwi dając Scourge'owi wejść. Przechodząc halę produkcyjną, Scourge zauważył kolejny panel. Tak jak przed tem Sechel nie był w stanie otworzyć tych drzwi. Scourge rozciął mieczem panel, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie zaatakują go droidy. Wyjął miecz i w tej chwili zaatakowały go lewitujące droidy patrolowe. Wyskoczył w powietrze przygotowując się do ataku. Nie zrobił uników; wierzył, że zbroja uchroni jego ciało. Kiedy droidy wystrzeliły w jego stronę pociski, przyjął cios na zbroję i wylądował na podłodze. Poturlał się obok droidów i szybkim ruchem miecza zakończył walkę rozcinając droidy na pół. Dwa kolejne zblirzyły się do Scourge'a, lecz on rzucił w jednego mieczem świetlnym i powalił na podłogę. Drugi schował się za pasem transmisyjnym by wycelować w Scourge'a. Widząc zachowanie droida, Scourge użył mocy i rąbnął nim o ziemię. Trzy kolejne przyleciały z północy, a kolejne dwa ze wschodu. Scourge myślał, że droidy się go boją, lecz zrozumiał, że się pomylił; do hali wleciał Droid Szturmowy o trzech metrach długości. Zamiast głowy, maszyna miała działa. Pobiegła w jego stronę, równocześnie strzelając. Scourge musiał schować się za pasem transmisyjnym; nie mógł ryzykować życia uważając, że pancerz zatrzyma cios. Droid zniszczył pas transmisyjny zmuszając Scourge'a do odwrotu. Skakał, aby droid nie mógł w niego trafić. Podczas ucieczki, Scourge odwrócił się i włączył miecz, przecinając droidowi pancerz. Lecz zanim dostał się do kabli, droid kopnął go łamiąc mu żebra. Jednostki patrolowe próbowały zastrzelić Scourge'a, lecz trafiły droida szturmowego. Droid Szturmowy zniszczył droidy, co trochę pomogło Sourge'owi. W tej samej chwili Scourge poturlał się po ziemi i kilka razy dźgnął go mieczem. Z droida zaczął wyciekać czarny płyn. Droid wybuchł i pozostała po nim tylko smuga dymu. Do pomieszczenia wleciały droidy patrolowe i dwa kolejne droidy szturmowe. Chcąc zadać im straty zanim ucieknie, lecz wtedy zgasły światła. Wziął gogle z noktowizorami i zauważył, że droidy leżą na podłodze. Użył komunikatora i skontaktował się z Sechelem. Okazało się, że to Sechel wyłączył droidy, lecz tym samym uruchomił kadzie, które mogą wybuchnąć. Ostatnimi siłami uciekł z Sechelem z fabryki, która zaraz wybuchła.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Od misji o Halion minął tydzień. Scourge'owi wyleczyły się rany od z kolto. Był zły na siebie, że misja na Halion nie poszła tak jak chciał. Kiedy wszedł do sali treningowej, zawołała go Twi'lekanka - niewolnica Nyriss. Kiedy szli do Nyriss jej korytarzami, Scourge zastanawiał się, czy Sechel chciał go zabić w FDU wtedy, kiedy poinformował go, że w tej fabryce nie ma droidów szturmowych. Gdy Scourge wszedł do pomieszczenia, Nyriss kazała mu cytować Kodeks Sithów i skarciła go za to, że podczas misji na Halion nie postępował zgodnie z jego zasadami, co go bardzo zdenerwowało. Nyriss kontynuowała swój wykład mówiąc, że "czerpanie emocji", których używa jest specjalnym darem, którego powinien używać żeby być silniejszym. Poinformowała Scourge'a o tym, że popełnił błąd korzystając z tej umiejętności w walce z droidami.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Podziękował Nyriss za swojego współpracownika Sechel'a; w końcu to on namierzył droida zabójcę wykorzystywanego przez Separatystów z Bosthridy. Scourge miał kolejne zadanie: dowiedzieć się czemu Separatyści z Bostridy zaplanowali zamachy na Nyriss, lub po prostu go zabić. Nyriss wysłała na tą noc jego, Sechela i MurtogaThe Old Republic: Revan﻿ Limity testowania "''-Twoje słowa są puste, Xedrix. Podobnie jak twoje zasoby Mocy. '' -''Proszę, Lordzie Scourge, dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Niewolników. Bogactwo. Władzę.'' -''Władzę? Nie tobie nią rozporządzać." - Scourge i Xedrix (fragmęt książki The Old Republic: Revan) Kiedy słońce Bosthridy zaczęło zbliżać się ku zachodowi, Scourge i żołnierze Nyriss namierzyli bazę Separatystów w stolicy planety Jerungii. Scourge czekał na pobliskiej alejce aż zrobi się ciemno. Skontaktował się z Murtog'iem przez komunikator, informując go, żeby poczekał zanim on wyłączy kamery. Wtedy Sechel wyśmiał go i przypomniał mu o tym, że nie mógł pokonać droida podczas misji na Halion. Scourge ignorując go zakradł się pod cieniami budnynków. Kiedy wspiął się na górę, użył Mocy, aby cisnąć kamerami na ulicę. Poinformował w tedy żołnierzy Nyriss, aby już wyruszyli. Żołnierze zakradli się do wejścia i zaczęli rzucać granatami ogłuszającymi i butelkami z gazem oślepiającym. Wtedy Separatyści odpowiedzieli ogniem. Scourge podbiegł na dach, aby zabić snajperów, którzy próbowali zabić żołnierzy od góry. Scourge zeskoczył na niższe piętro budynku. Spojrzał w dół i skoczył tam wyjmując miecz świetlny, odcinając im ręce i głowy. Zszedł na parter patrząc jak oddział Murtoga szuka żywych Separatystów. Scourge wszedł do jednego z biur i rozzłościł się, że Sechel i Murtog nie posłuchali jego rozkazu, który mówił o tym, żeby nie szli do biura przed jego zgodą. Wytłumaczyli się z tego tym, że znaleźli dzięki temu dowody: tajną rozmowę (która została do połowy usunięta) i obraz Dartha Xedrixa.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Kiedy oddział wrócił do fortecy Nyriss, powitała go jej służąca Twi'lekanka. Nyriss odrazu zgadła, że to Xedrix za tym stoi. Scourge zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Xedrix napewno za tym stoi - był w końcu Mrocznym Radnym. Nyriss i jej oddział postanowili, że muszą szybko zniszczyć bazę Xedrixa.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Scourge czekał znudzony w jaskini na Bosthridzie na przyjazd Xedrixa. Ucieszył się, kiedy usłyszał przyjazd śmigacza. Wyszli z niego Xedrix i dwójka jego uczniów - mężczyzna i kobieta w zbrojach i płaszczach. Xedrix minął jego kryjówkę więc Scourge skoczył na niego z mieczem, mając nadzieje, że jeden atak go zabije, lecz wtedy Xedrix odparł jego atak. Zaczęli walczyć, a Scourge skupił się, aby skorzystać z jego emocji. Xedrix wycofał się z walki, a na jego miejsce weszła para jego uczniów. Scourge unikał ich ataków i kopnął mężczyznę przewracając go na kolana. Chciał zabić go jednym ruchem, lecz wtedy kobieta obroniła swojego towarzysza, skacząc między nich i odbijając jego miecz. Kobieta wprowadzała kolejne ataki w formie Ataru, więc on musiał użyć formy Soresu, by się obronić. Scourge odbił się o ścianę, żeby znowu zaatakować mężczyznę. Tym razem był przygotowany na obronę mężczyzny przez kobietę, więc skręcił na ukos i kiedy kobieta próbowała obronić swojego towarzysza miała za mało miejsca i przewróciła się razem z nim. Podszedł do nich i butem zmiażdżył twarz kobiety. Mężczyzna zamiast zaatakować go, zaczął wpatrywać się w jej zwłoki z przerażeniem. Scourge wykorzystał to i pchnął go mocą na ścianę pozbawiając go miecza. Rzucił w niego mieczem, a on spróbował ostatni raz się obronić wyciągając ręce, ale miecz Scourge'a rozciął mu gardło. Obrócił się do ostatniego wroga - Xedrixa. Użył mocy, aby poczuć emocje Xedrixa i dopiero potem zrozumiał, że Xedrix zastawił na niego pułapkę - wciągnął go w rozmowę zbierając w tym czasie siły. Kiedy Scourge zaatakował on użył błyskawicy mocy. Scourge użył Mocy, aby zablokować atak, lecz błyskawica była zbyt potężna i Scourge'a zaatakował potężny ból. Xedrix próbował zmanipulować Scourge'a, aby przeszedł na jego stronę. Scourge użył Mocy i sięgnął w głąb umysłu Xedrixa. Poczuł w nim strach. Scourge zrozumiał, że Xedrix próbował go zabić jednym atakiem. Podbiegł do niego i własnym mieczem i odtrącił miecz Xedrixa. Xedrix błagał go o litość obiecując mu bogactwo i władzę, lecz Scourge odmówił mu i przeciął go od ramienia do bodra. Aby udowodnić Nyriss, że na pewno go zabił, odciął głowę od jego zwłok. Zostawił ciała w jaskini i wyszedł zastanawiając się czy Xedrix nie miał chodź trochę racji.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Spisek ujawniony "-''Jesteś wierny Imperium? '' -''Zamierzałem zadać ci to samo pytanie. '' -''Znaj swoje miejsce. Wysłuchaj mnie, a będziesz miał szanse wypowiedzieć się, kiedy skończę. ''-Jestem wierny Imperatorowi.'' -''Imperatorowi czy Imperium? To nie to samo.'' -Co masz na myśli? -''Imperator oszalał.Jeśli go nie powstrzymamy, doprowadzi do zagłady nas wszystkich." - fragment książki The Old Republic: Revan Scourge zakradł się do łóżka Sechela i zatknął mu usta na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chciał krzyczeć. Zaczął pytać się go, czy Nyriss na pewno w jakiś sposób go nie wykorzystywała. Kiedy jednak Sechel nie chciał mu tego powiedzieć, więc ten odciął mu twarzowy wyrostek. Sechel znowu nie odpowiedział więc Scourge odciął mu drugi wyrostek. Wtedy Sechel udzielił mu odpowiedzi mówiąc mu prawdę o tym, że to Nyriss wynajęła zamachowców i wrobiła w to Xedrixa. Spróbował zabić Sechela, lecz wtedy do pokoju wbiegła Nyriss. Zabrała go ze sobą do swojej komnaty. Nyriss poinformowała Scourge'a, że Imperator oszalał i chce od razu zaatakować Republikę. Powiedziała, że ona Xedrix i inni Mroczni Radni weszli w spisek, aby udaremnić jego plan. Scourge nie był pewny, że Nyriss mówi prawdę, ale obiecał nikomu nic o tym nie mówić, do póki nie zobaczy na własne oczy planety Imperatora. Scourge i Nyriss poszli do portu gdzie czekał na nich prom. Opuścili nim Dromund Kaas. Kiedy lecieli, Nyriss opowiedziała mu historię Imperatora, który urodził się w 5113 roku BBY i nazywał się Tenebrae. Kiedy miał sześć lat, za nieposłuszeństwo ojca, który odkrył, że jego żona zakochała się także w Lordzie Dramathcie zabił go, a matkę torturował kilka miesięcy za nim umarła. Po tym Dramath za późno zareagował na to, że Tenebrae był zbyt silny i kiedy wysłał go na pojedynek, zginął. Wkrótce po tym Tenebrae podbił Nathemę i został wezwany przez Marka Ragnosa na, którym zrobił duże wrażenie. Ragnos nadał mu tytuł "Lord Vitate". Kiedy Ragnos zmarł, Vitate nie chciał zostać władcą. Nie wziął też udziału w Wielkiej Wojnie Nadprzestrzennej i w poparciu Nagi Sadowa, albo Ludo Kressh'a, kiedy kłócili się o władzę. Kiedy Imperium Sithów upadło zwołał naradę żyjących Sithów, którzy nie spodziewali się, że chce ich oszukać. Rytuał i Magii Sithów, którą przeprowadzili sprawił, że Lord Vitate nie tylko pochłonął ich, ale także całą Nathemę, z której została tylko sucha powierzchnia. Wszyscy zginęli, a za to on został bardzo potęrzny i nieśmiertelny.The Old Republic: Revan﻿ Gdy dotarli do Systemu Nathema i wylądowali na planecię, Scourge poczuł brak Mocy i śmierć w powietrzu. Scourge zdziwił się, że na tej planecię nie ma nawet owadów. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był pozbawiony barwy. Zaczął się rozglądać i zrozumiał, że Imperator pochłonął wszystko - nawet kolor. Kiedy opuścili palnetę, Scourge i Nyriss zauważyli statek. Wtedy Nyriss włączyła działo jonowe posyłając statek na Nathemę. Aby sprawdzić, kto go prowadzi, Nyriss z powrotem skierowała kurs na Nathemę. Kiedy Nyriss wykryła na stathu formy życia, Scourge pobiegł w kierunku statku. W sterowni leżał nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Miał on przy sobie miecz świetlny. Przerzucając go sobie przez ramię wrócił do promu Nyriss. Gdy wrócił Nyriss odrazu powiedziała mu, że to jest Mistrz Jedi o imieniu Revan. Według Nyriss, Revan pięć lat wcześniej przypadkowo odkrył Imperium i został skazany na śmierć przez Imperatora. Wtedy Scourge i Nyriss zdali sobie sprawę, że Imperator musiał go wypuścić. Ich prom opuścił Nathemę. Obok więzienia, w twierdzy Nyriss, Scourge czekał, aż Revan się obudzi. Nyriss była zaskoczona, że Revan nic nie pamięta. Nakazał droidowi do przesłuchań, aby przez igłę, którą mu włożyli przekazał ładunek elektryczny. Po czterech godzinach Nyriss pozwoliła odpocząć Revanowi i razem ze Scourge'm wyszli na korytarz zastanawiając się, kiedy Revan udzieli im odpowiedzi. Kiedy Scourge to przemyślał, zrozumiał, że jeśli Revan nie będzie chciał, to może nigdy im nie udzielić odpowiedzi. Po zastanowieniu powiedział Nyriss, że skoro Revan stracił wszystkie wspomnienia, to można to wykorzystać przeciwko Imperatorowi oraz takiej służbie jak: Głos Imperatora, Ręka Imperatora i Gwardia Imperatora. Minęły trzy lata odkąd Scourge dowiedział się, że Rada Jedi wymazała Revanowi wspomnienia, a na Nathemę przybył, aby je odzyskać. Nyriss straciła zainteresowanie Revanem po pół roku (sześciu miesiącach), lecz Scourge dostał obsesji na punkcie mocy swojego więźnia - pomimo, że Revan był pod wpływem narkotyków znał dobrze nauki Jasnej i Ciemnej strony Mocy. Z biegiem czasu Scourge i Revan zaczęli zmieniać swoje relacje, ponieważ Revan nie miał towarzystwa, a Scourge chciał się od niego dowiedzieć więcej o Mocy. Sojusz z Jedi W 3950 roku BBY , Scourge ponownie odwiedził Revana. Przyznał mu, że był zdenerwowany, ponieważ Nyriss na razie nie podejmuje żadnych decyzji pokonania Imperatora. Revan powiedział mu, że potrzebuje nowego sojusznika, lecz Scourge wiedział, że Revan chce nim manipulować, więc wybuchnął śmiechem. Aby jednak skłonić Scourge'a, Revan okłamał go, mówiąc mu, że miał wizję, w której widział swoje uwolnienie. Zwiększył dzięki temu ciekawość Scourge'a. Scourge odszedł z celi. Od czasu ostatniego spotkania z Revanem minął już prawie tydzień, a Scourge'a nadal nawiedzało wspomnienie ostatnich słów Revana, więc rozważał jego propozycję zawiązania sojuszu. Przerwał rozmyślanie, kiedy do drzwi rozległo się pukanie, a do środka wszedł Sechel, informując go, że jakaś kobieta rasy ludzkiej, którą spotkał w kantynie, w pokoju Nexus, go szuka Scourge zawiązał sojusz z Meetrą i Revanem. Poinformował Vitate, że Nyriss go zdradziła. Kiedy straż Imperatora zaatakowała jej fortecę, Scourge włamał się do lochów. Wtedy Darth Nyriss zaatakowała ich wszystkich. Revan zaatakował ją piorunem i zmienił w kupę popiołu. Wracając obmyślili plan, aby zaatakować Imperatora. Atak na Cytadelę W jaskini Scourge miał wizję, że leży na podłodzę, a obok niego stoi Imperator z mieczem i śmieje się. Następnego dnia wyruszają do Cytadeli Imperatora. Zabijają strażników i staczają walkę. Ich droid T3-M5 zostaje rozwalony przez Imperatora. Wtedy Scourge ma pełno wizji. W ostatniej widzi nieżywą Meetrę i siebie stojącego obok Imperatora. Sugerując się tą wizją zabija Meetrę wkładając jej miecz w plecy. Wtedy Revan odwrócił się i Imperator strzelił w niego błyskawicą. Scourge wytłumaczył się, że zrobił to celowo dla dobra Imperium. W nagrodę Imperator uczynił go "Gniewem Imperatora" i dał wieczne życie. Pojawienia się * The Old Republic: Revan * The Old Republic * The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel * The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter * The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan Przypisy }} de=Scourge es=Scourge (Sith) hu=Scourge it=Scourge (Sith) pl=Scourge (Sith) ru=Скордж Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Sithowie (rasa) Kategoria:Członkowie Imperium Sithów Kategoria:Przyjaciele Bohatera Tytonu